Drivers use in-vehicle navigation systems to provide turn-by-turn directions. An in-vehicle navigation system may be contained in a telematics unit of a vehicle which may be part of a larger vehicle navigation system offered by a telematics service provider and/or others. Currently, a vehicle driver may call a telematics advisor to request turn-by-turn directions from her current location to a destination. An advisor enters the destination into a vehicle navigation system which also receives the vehicle's current location from the vehicle's telematics unit. At this point, a navigation server compiles a route from the vehicle's current location to a destination and compiles a set of turn-by-turn directions. The navigation server sends the set of turn-by-turn directions to the in-vehicle navigation system across a wireless link. A vehicle driver receives turn-by-turn directions through an audio or electronic user interface of the in-vehicle navigation system.
On occasion, a driver may miss or disregard a maneuver included in a set of turn-by-turn directions compiled by a navigation server. There are many causes for such deviation from the given directions. For example, road closures, traffic congestion, driver preference for alternate route, and poor directions may cause such deviations. After a driver misses or disregards a maneuver (both cases hereinafter referred to as “disregard”) within a set of turn-by-turn directions, the in-vehicle navigation system may query the vehicle driver whether she would like a new set of turn-by-turn directions from the vehicle's current location. If the driver so desires, the navigation system may query the navigation server to provide a new set of turn-by-turn directions from the vehicle's current location. This new route request includes the vehicle location so that the navigation server can generate the new set of turn-by-turn directions and send them to the in-vehicle navigation system. However, such systems have not been able to fully and efficiently meet re-routing needs in every case, and thus, a new system is need for remedying shortcomings of prior systems in this regard as well as others.